A New Start
by edenfraye
Summary: I do not own the base material. All of that stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyers. This is set after the wedding of Edward and Bella. A new face appears in town but her blood line runs strong and links her to Le Push. The first chapter gives you a look at Lacey. There will be more of the werewolves in the coming chapters.


Chapter One

I looked at the fresh grave and couldn't move. The months of doctors telling me that her condition was getting worse should have prepared me for this. The cancer had gotten into her nodes and quickly made the situation worse. When she was diagnosed last year, she had tried to teach me how to live without her. She taught me all of her recipes that I loved and showed me how to do minor repairs around the house. So here I am, independent and alone. It wasn't Mom's fault but I could taste the bitterness of the situation.

The crowd of coworkers and close friends had already left except for an older man. He looked a little weather with dark skin that showed his Indian heritage. The way he looked at me was like he had seen a ghost. I shivered but not from the harsh fall winds. I touched my mom's temporary grave maker and walked quickly to my car. The man noticed my fast exit and tried to intercept me. I didn't feel like talking to anyone else about my mom. For some reason, I ran from him. I dug my keys out as I ran, slammed into the side of mom's car and quickly got in. The radio was still quieted from the ride over to the cemetery. I put the car into gear and sped away.

The man was standing in the cemetery's driveway. He looked so sad. My emotional tea spoon was over flowing at the point enough that I didn't care at the time. Whoever he was would have to wait for me to be ready to talk or whatever.

The further I got away, the more I relaxed. But as I relaxed, everything came crumpling down. I barely made it home before the total breakdown. I would have the house for an hour before people were expected to come over. My neighbor and her daughters would be over sooner to start cooking for all the guests I was supposed to entertain. I needed to get through my break down and become the hostess my mom told me I needed to be for her, for her friends.

My mom's bathroom became my sanctuary. I turned on the hot water, steam filling the room. The tub filled quickly and I stripped from my black velvet dress. I got into the tub, ignoring the sting of the heated water. My skin turned pink but my brain did not process it, not now. I didn't think I had anything else to cry but I was so wrong. By the time my neighbor Megan knocked on my door, I was puffy eyed and slightly hoarse.

"Are you in there Lacey?" she called through the door.

I splashed some of the now cooled water on my face, trying to sooth my raw eyes. "I'm doing okay, just needed to a soak. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen starting on the dishes. Take your time honey, people won't be here for another twenty minutes."

I heard her walk away then I stood up. Wrapping myself in a towel, I walked into my room. My other dress lay on my bed. The shift dress with a lace overlay was not as hefty as my other dress which needed to withstand the elements during the funeral and burial. I got dressed and towel dried my short hair. It was not long before it was fluffy and dry. I put on a light amount of make-up and slipped into some flats before I headed to the kitchen.

The smells of baked bread and other warm foods floated down the hallway. I could hear Megan instructing her daughters on what they needed to do next or how things needed to taste. I stood just around the corner, listening. Their banter hurt more than I expected. Mom talked with me like this as we cooked dinner, telling me how her day was and asking if I was talking to any boys. It would never happen again. Grief bubbled up. Was this going to happen everything I saw or heard something that reminded me of her?

Chelsea, Megan's oldest daughter, come from the kitchen and bumped into me, jarring me from my deep thoughts. She looked startled and quickly apologized, that she needed to use to restroom. As she scurried away, I walked into the kitchen. Megan was going from one side of the kitchen to the next, checking the stove and the oven. Lily, her younger daughter, was cutting up vegetables for a dip tray. Lily had been the closest girl to my age in the neighborhood. She was sweet and talked about boys with me.

Lily smiled. "How was your bath? Mom said she could see the steam pouring out from under the door. She would get onto me for taking baths like that, saying I would burn my skin off."

I smiled a little and picked up an apple slice. "I could see that. Do you guys need any help?"

"I have enough helping hands with Lily and Chelsea. You just double check to make sure the house is tidy. People should be knocking soon. They will want to see you as soon as they get here." Megan handed Lily a bowl of dip to put on her tray before turning back to whatever was in the kitchen.

I got up and straitened the couch cushions and made sure the portrait of me and mom was where mom wanted it to be. If it wasn't for her wishes, I wouldn't be doing any of this. But she made me promise not to push people away after she was gone. She even left a list for Megan to make sure the reception went as she wanted. I smiled at how hard headed she is, how she was. She knew I would shut everyone out, it was I wanted to do right now. But I was going to respect my mother's wishes and go through with this.

I was sitting on the couch when the first knock came. It was the older couple down the street. Hugs and apologizes were given before they entered. The next few hours flew by like that, with a lot of hugs and 'I'm sorry for your loss.' People ate, mingled, and talked about mom. Everyone treated me like I was made of glass.

Things seemed to be going okay until my case worker showed up. She was a middle aged woman that had been assigned to me a month after my mom was told her time was limited. After mom told her that we had no other relatives I could live with, she only came by to talk about me becoming an emancipated minor. Maybe there were a few things I needed to sign to get everything rolling.

I walked up to greet her but stopped when the man from the cemetery stepped out from behind her. She came to me though.

"Can we talk somewhere private? Something has come up that could affect your emancipation papers."

I took them into the kitchen. I told asked Megan to check on the guests, giving us the privacy we needed. I motioned for them to sit, knowing my mom wanted me to be a good hostess. We all sat at the dining room table. The man sat awkwardly next to me, trying not to stare.

My case worker cleared her throat. "Well, I just want to start off by giving my condolences for the loss of your mother. After your mother passed and her obituary was made known, I got a phone call from this man. We talked for a while and I found out that he is your grandfather, your father's father."

There was silence to let this sink in. I never knew my father. Mom rarely talked about him. I never knew that I had family other than her. All I knew was what she told me. I looked at the man, my grandfather, studying his features. The closer I looked, the minuet facial details I saw every day in the mirror started becoming apparent. I guess I got my pale skin and light eyes from my mom and the dark, strait hair from my father's side.

"What does this have to do with my emancipation stuff? I thought mom filled out the paperwork so things should be set."

She shook her head. "The paperwork was only offered to you because your mother said you had no living relatives. Your birthday is coming up but with the appearance of blood relatives I cannot go through with this. Law stated that you are to live with your grandfather. There is nothing I can do about it."

"So," I said slowly. "I have to pick up and follow a stranger- no offense- to a place unknown to me?"

The man finally spoke up. "There is no rush. I didn't even know Leslie was alive until I read the obituary. I understand if all of this is too much at once but I think La Push could be good for you. It's a quiet little place where you can find some peace."

"What is La Push?"

"Your mother never told you about the place she grew up in? Her mother was the town doctor, I knew her well. Your mother and my son were high school sweethearts. They were married for one year. Your dad died in a bear attacked and your mom ran away out of grief. She must have been a few weeks pregnant when she left. I guess she did not want to think about her loss so she never told you about us." He looked sad, reliving his own loss.

"I can give you a few days to pack. Your mother's last will and testament will be followed. You won't have to worry about money for a while. She had a trust set up and instructions to sell the house. The money was going to be put towards an apartment until college but, since you will be living with your grandfather, it will be split between your college fund and trust." The case worker pulled out some paperwork out of her briefcase. "Here is a copy of her will that you can look over. You already have my number. If you have any questions, feel free to give me a call. And now I will let you get back to your guests."


End file.
